Nutbush City Limits
Nutbush City Limits by Tina Turner is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana with the Cardinals. Before the performance, the Glee Club waits in anticipation as Ms. Pillsbury and Finn prepare to welcome a special diva to join them. All the way from Louisville, Santana enters the room with cheerleaders from the Cardinals. The song begins as Santana and the cheerleaders sing and dance. Brittany and Sam seem a bit unhappy yet surprised while Tina looks intimidated. Brittany watches on the Glee Club as they dance to the song, while she watches with a confused expression. The cheerleaders and Santana pull off impressive and sexy moves, making Ryder look 'interested'. Although telling from Brittany's expressions that she wasn't too happy, at the end of the performance, Brittany gets up to high five Santana and tells her that it was the 'greatest performance in showbiz history'. Lyrics Santana: A church house, gin house A school house, outhouse On highway number 19 The people keep the city clean They call it Nutbush, oh Nutbush Call it Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city limits The Cardinals: Nutbush City Santana: Twenty-five is the speed limit Motorcycle not allowed in it You go to store on Friday You go to church on Sunday They call it Nutbush, little old town Oh Nutbush They call it Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city limits The Cardinals: Nutbush City Santana (The Cardinals): You go the fields on weekdays And have a picnic on Labor day You go to town on Saturdays But go to church every Sunday They call it Nutbush (Ooohh), oh Nutbush (Ooohh) They call it Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city limits The Cardinals: Nutbush city (Santana: Hey!) Santana (The Cardinals): Alright, hey, hey, yeah! Oh, yeah, yeah! Ha, ha, ha, ha, hey (Aaahh) Oh, yeah (Nutbush city limits) Nutbush Woah No whiskey for sale (Ooh ooh) You can't cop no bail (Ooh ooh) Salt pork and molasses (Ooh ooh) Is all you get in jail (Ooh ooh) They call it Nutbush (Ooohh), oh Nutbush (Ooohh) They call it Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city, Nutbush city limits Santana (The Cardinals): Little old town in Tennessee (Ooh ooh) It's called (Nutbush city limits) A quite little old community (Aaahh) A one-horse town you have to watch What you're puttin' down Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city limits, Nutbush city Santana (with The Cardinals): Oh (Nutbush) They call it (Nutbush) They call it (Nutbush city limits)! Trivia *This is the second song by Ike & Tina Turner that Santana sings in the choir room. She sang River Deep, Mountain High as a duet with Mercedes in Duets. *Naya Rivera revealed to Emma Bunton on a special 'I Heart Glee' that she didn't know the song before performing and recording it. Gallery tumblr_mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o4_250.gif tumblr_mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o6_250.gif tumblr_mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o5_250.gif tumblr_mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o2_250.gif tumblr_mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o1_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo8_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo7_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo6_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo2_250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo1_r1_250.gif BCnqpyDCUAACSUp.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-04 om 22.47.32.png.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-10-21h16m59s26.png BCnr48wCEAA8mjP.jpg-large.jpg BCnqpyDCUAACSUp.jpg-large.jpg DivaNutbrushCitySantana.png Samebabyssame ryder.jpg|Ryder's reaction to the performance ;) Megusta!bartie.gif Tumblr mit7av17mf1racg5oo5 bartie.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez